


Project Drakon

by duel_stars, Mystical_Firefly_Avenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood, Don't Try This At Home, Elevator Parkour, F/F, Gore, Lucifer is a douche, Some Humor, Swearing, The secret lives of supersoldier assassins., Vent-Fu, Violence, a kitten - Freeform, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duel_stars/pseuds/duel_stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger/pseuds/Mystical_Firefly_Avenger
Summary: Lionel was not having a good day. Her girlfriend was missing and HYDRA never seemed to leave their super-top-secret-very-important files in the places she wanted. Of course there were a few perks such as storming the baddie's not-so-hidden hideout but that was quickly soured by her yammering Voice interjecting smart ass comments. Thankfully living on-the-run was reletavly simple with only two or three people to keep tabs on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: James Buchanan Barnes and HYDRA belongs to Marvel all other characters belong to Wintersoldier_911 and Magical_Firefly_Avenger.

Project Drakon

Associations:

  * Project Winter
  * Project Insight



No of Assets: #2

Asset details:

Codename: Eclipse

Previous name: Lionel Kevryat

Born: 1959

Description: 

Skin-tone: Coffee-brown   
Eye Colour: Amber   
Height: 186cm   
Hair: Curly, chin-length. Black with gold highlights.   
Wings: Dragon-like, scaled, gold with crimson edging.   
Tail: Scaled, Gold with crimson edging, two wing-fins on the end of the tail.   
Claws: Retractable, ivory-coloured, natural carbon-fibre.

Efficiency: Level 5 efficiency, must be wiped before and after each mission to achieve compliance. 

Preferred weapons: Combat knife, hand-to-hand, throwing knife.

Notes: Asset Eclipse as of 1993 must be separated from Asset Solstice due to the fact that contact between the Assets weakens programming and incites resistance. If contact is made the Asset Eclipse must be wiped immediately with voltage level increased by 30%. 

 

Codename: Solstice

Previous name: Solntse Barnes

Born: 1947

Description:

Skin-tone: slightly tanned (Romanian descent)   
Eye Colour: Hazel   
Height: 189cm   
Hair: Straight, chin-length. Chestnut brown.   
Wings: Dragon-like, scaled, dark blue with bronze-coloured edging.   
Tail: Scaled, dark blue with bronze-coloured edging, two wing-fins on the end of the tail.   
Claws: Retractable, ivory-coloured, natural carbon-fibre.

Efficiency: Level 6 efficiency, must be wiped before mission to achieve compliance.

Preferred weapon: Sniper rifle, hand-to-hand, machete. 

Notes: Asset Solstice as of 1993 must be separated from Asset Eclipse due to the fact that contact between Assets weakens programming and incites resistance. If contact is made the Asset Solstice must be wiped twice with programming reinforcement between wipes. 

 

Co-operated missions

Both Assets can operate successfully with Assets from Project Winter. 

Asset Solstice is observed as operating with increased efficiency when partnered with Codename: Winter Soldier (Previous name: James Buchanan Barnes). Theorised reason for increased efficiency: Asset Solstice instinctively recognises Asset Winter Soldier as family, therefore increased trust and smoother interaction.

Asset Eclipse is observed as operating with increased stability when partnered with Codename: Winter Soldier (Previous name: James Buchanan Barnes). Decrease in Mission Parameter disregard. Theorised reason for increased stability and regard: unknown.

Chapter 1

Lionel snapped the manila file shut and pulled a cigarette lighter from the pocket in her tac-suit. She tipped the fluid over the folder and sparked it, tossing the burning records into the open filing cabinet drawer of Project Drakon files. Lionel did a quick check to make sure more HYDRA agents didn’t suddenly appear to piss her off and, seeing no more stuff was intact in the HYDRA vault, hoisted herself into the air vent in the ceiling and crawled away from the room towards the guard room. 

[Y’ know, most people would think it’s weird that you are going to find HYDRA agents when you just said that they would piss you off]

Lionel rolled her eyes at the Voice “That’s kinda the point, and I thought it, not said it” she muttered, dusting away a cobweb

[Urgh, I hate cobwebs, why bother crawling through the dark with  _ spiders _ when you could hop out and have fun fighting your way to the guard room]

“I’m just going to ignore you until you say something smart. I don’t want to get bloody yet”

Lionel fell silent as she reached the grill over the vent to the guard room.

“…So when do you think we’ll next be moved bases?” On guard asked his mate, grabbing a biscuit from the plate on the table.

“Soon enough, this base is on the Avenger’s radar so we’ll have to get moved before they attack.”

The small group of agents chatted for a moment before an alarm split the mood. The agents jumped up from their seats and ran for the door.

Looks like they’ve found the vault]

[That’s our cue!]

Lionel dropped down in front of them, blocking their escape. “Okay, hi! I’m looking for my girlfriend, Solntse Barnes. Can you point me in the right direction?” 

The first agent stuttered before drawing his stun baton “You’re Eclipse.” He said

“Why yes, glad you noticed now tell me where Solntse is.”

The agent motioned with his hands and the other agents spread out to surround her and drew their weapons. Lionel huffed “Oh, that’s how it is? Fine! Sign your own death certificates and I’ll go find someone else to torture for information!”

The agents ignored her and attacked. Lionel groaned in annoyance and drew her knives, she slit the throats of three of the four and pinned the last guy to the wall.

“Yah see, buster, imma freaking  _ Asset _ . You can’t beat my badass butt-kickery skills. Your only hope is to spill every dirty little secret on Solntse’s location and I’ll leave you mostly intact.” Lionel said and the Agent [His name is Fergus, Fergus is a bad name. Fergus’ never stay alive in police-dramas] glared fiercely up at her

“Hail HYDRA.” He spat at Lionel. She sighed and she stabbed him in the stomach, the Agent [Another Fergus gone…] screamed and Lionel winced at how loud.

“I hate it when targets are loud. I feel like it’s because of that I’m gonna get industrial deafness. This was  _ not _ mentioned in the workplace health and safety booklet.”

[Plus he had coffee stains on his collar. What a waste of perfectly horrible mass-produced coffee.]

Lionel left the room and locked the door behind her, searching for another Agent to spill the intel she needed. A young man sprinted around the corner and froze at the sight of her before turning to run the other way. Lionel darted forwards and snagged the back of his uniform, lifting him off his feet. “Hey, Agent Kreel (<weird name…but he’s not a Fergus>) tell me where Solntse is and you’ll be left with all your appendages.”

He squeaked “I-I don’t know anything. Please don’t hurt me.”

“Okay, you’re useless.” Lionel said and punched him out cold, she grabbed a grenade from her pocket and tossed it down next to him before striding out the door. Hmmm, now where would HYDRA keep its top secret should-be-destroyed-before-anyone-finds-them files?

[idk, try the basement.]

“Thanks, conscience. Are you really my conscience ‘cause I thought they were supposed to tell ya to do good stuff, not help bust HYDRA goons.”

[Hmmm, good point. I’ll get back to you on that but first you gotta find our girlfriend]

“Yup! Okay. To the basement we go…” Lionel whistled something tuneless and jogged down the nearest fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens to Lucifer and Solntse gets pissed. And a Technician gets murdered. Oops.

Solntse woke up not remembering much. Last she remembered it had been the 14 th  March, and she had most certainly  not  been strapped to a wall. And being strapped to a wall annoyed her. She was mad. Those HYDRA bastards had done it again and now she was stuck here waiting till Lionel showed up.

 Just at that moment, ‘CLANG’ the door swung open and who should walk in but Lucifer Sephiran, the head of HYDRA himself, the moron. 

“Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The mighty Solstice.” He drawled. 

The idiot, did he not realise that one; she was now Solntse, and two; she was very, very angry. She spat at his feet.  

“Now, now. Let’s not get pissy. Show your master some respect, Solstice. Mission Report. Now.” He said menacingly quiet.

She pointedly ignored him.

‘THWACK’ her head jerked to the side as he slapped her. “ANSWER ME!” He bellowed.

She bared her teeth as her claws slid out. Was he really that dumb? He backed up in caution.

“How, you, - your claws…” he stuttered. “TECHNICIAN!” He yelled. “GET HERE NOW!”

She glared at him. 

“It won’t work.” She said deadly calm.

Just then, the technician walked in wearing full protective gear and carrying his petty toolbox.

“Yes?” he asked Lucifer. 

“That, thing.” He spat. “Fix it. It’s supposed to keep her claws sheathed!”

The technician approached cautiously. She knew he was wearing protective gear, but she reckoned her claws could still cut through it. Come on, just a bit closer, and… ‘SCHLICK’ her claws cut through the flimsy metal restraints holding her hands and into the flesh of the technician. 

“AHHHHH!” the technician screamed.

She reached down and cut the bonds holding her feet and stretched her wings, sore after being confined to her back so long.

“You, bastard.” Lucifer spat.

She jumped on the whimpering technician and slit his throat.

“I think you made a mistake, you’re the bastard child.” She sneered.

He took a step back. 

“How, how did you find out about that?” he stammered.

“Maybe next time you should lock your filing cabinet.” She said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel knocks out some guards and talks to James/Cinnamon Roll.

 

Why do these fire escapes always have to be so long? Like, if you’re escaping from a fire wouldn’t you want a chute or something?>   
“Don’t ask me.” Lionel replied, jogging down the 13th flight of stairs, the alarms ringing in her ears.   
[I’m surprised they haven’t found us yet. You’d expect them to have security cameras everywhere.]   
“They do. But James screwed with the system before we came in.” she responded, bored.   
[Oh. Why didn’t you tell me?]    
“Cos you’re my conscience, dimwit.” She replied, exasperated.   
[Oh.]   
[Where’s James?]   
“Waiting outside. I didn’t want HYDRA to know he’s involved in our attack.” She said as she finally came to the last set of stairs.   
[Oh, okay.]   
She opened the door to a guard to see two guards jogging down the corridor. She quickly ducked behind the fire escape door just as they rounded the corner.   
“…that Asset Solstice has escaped and is running wild.” The first guard’s com device said. Yes. Solntse had escaped.   
“Oh, shoot. We have two assets on the loose now.” exclaimed the second guard as they passed the fire escape doors. She snuck out from behind the doors and ran behind the first guard. ‘THWACK’ she walloped him on the head hard enough to give him permanent brain damage. The second guard barely had time to register what was happening before he was on the ground choking on his own blood. Just then the intercom crackled, an urgent voice alerting the rest of the base to Lionel’s whereabouts.   
“Oh, crud.” she swore under her breath. She heard footfalls in the distance. She quickly scanned her surroundings.    
[Quick! Up there. The air vent!]   
“Oh, thanks.”   
She jumped and hooked her claws into the air vent and yanked it off. She hauled herself into the cramped area and replaced the air vent. She waited, breathing hard.   
“Goddammit! She’s got away!” exclaimed the first guard, frustrated.   
“What should we do with the bodies, sir?” said another guard.   
“Take them away.” He replied

She heard them drag the bodies away. She didn’t like sneaking around. But if she were to get to Solntse she was gonna have to.   
  
“Cinna... Roll to … Ja… Donut, come in?” Her comm device crackled.    
  
“Shut Up!” she hissed.   
  
“Copy that” It sassed.   
  
She waited another five minutes, making sure the guards had passed, before responding.   
  
“Hi, yes whatdoyouwant?” she asked.   
  
“How far off are you? I’m getting bored and I'm not sure the signal jammer can stop HYDRA from alerting other bases for much longer.” James said.   
  
“Urghh! I’m getting there, okay? Solns – Blue Raspberry has freed herself so that’s somewhat helpful. These code names are ridiculous.” She replied, annoyed.   
  
“Yeah, okay whatever, but hurry up.” He replied. It cut out.   
  
“Ugh. He can really be annoying sometimes.” She said to no one in particular.   
  
[Yeah, but he’s hella hot.]   
  
“You forget we have a girlfriend. And that girlfriend is in some ways of speaking, his daughter.” She replied blandly.   
  
[Oh, yeah, but -]   
  
“NO BUTS!” she bellowed.   
  
“Now, we gotta get outta here.” She said with a sigh. She crawled forward and jumped with all her weight onto the air vent and – ‘CRASH’. She fell through onto the floor. She got up, dusted herself off and started jogging down the hall to find Solnste.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky/James/Cinnamon Roll gets hungry and bored.

 

James had been waiting outside for almost two hours now, and he was getting antsy. And hungry. He wanted pancakes. As soon as they went back into a city here he was taking them to a pancake house, taking out HYDRA was exhausting.

That morning Lionel had asked him to screw up all the security cameras so she could get in without being seen. That was no problem, he had hacked into the system and disabled all the security system and all the air vent monitors. But then she had ordered him to wait outside so she could sneak into the base (mostly) unnoticed until she found Solntse and the two could blast their way out.

So while she had all the fun, he had to wait and listen to the crackled sounds coming through the device in his ear not entirely knowing what they were facing. Just then,   
“Buck. Bucky come in. Are you there?” his comm device said.   
“Solntse? Oh, thank god.” He replied with a sigh.   
“Yeah, nice to hear you too. I finally found a comm device that can tune into this channel. Anyway. I need you to disable the main south-east entry to Hallway 42. Now!” she said urgently, something crashed in the distance.   
“Yeah, I'm on it.” He replied.   
He got out his laptop and connected to the HYDRA network. The laptop was still connected to the system so after a few clicks he easily granted Solntse access to all doorways.   
“Done.” He said to his comm device.   
There was the sound of a door clicking and sliding open.   
“Thanks. I’ll be up soon. Can you connect my comm to Lionel?” she asked.   
“It should already be connected?” he replied confused.   
“Yeah, well it’s not.” She huffed.   
“Okay, I’ll do that now.”   
“Thanks. See ya.” His comm device cut out.   
He shook his head as he re-connected her comm device to Lionel’s.   
He finished that and opened Pacman, to occupy him during the long wait for the others. They were undoubtedly going to be some time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solntse is pissed. Very pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystical_Firefly_Avenger wrote this chapter. Lots of blood and gore...

Solntse was pissed. She was pissed and annoyed and angry. Why hadn’t she killed Lucifer when she had the chance. Idiot.

The douche actually thought he could escape her. An angry mutant supersoldier and her equally dangerous family. So what if he had been her "Master" for over 50 years, his trigger words only work if she could hear them so as Solntse sprinted through the unlocked HYDRA base (thanks Bucky) she wadded up some fabric and stuffed it in her ears.

Lionel had already blocked her ears and was hot on her heels, smirking at something her Voice had said.

Solntse reached the start of the fire escape and looked up at the endless concrete spirals.

"That's going to take way too long." Lionel said, Solntse lipread what she was saying. "Lucifer would be long gone in his helicopter by the time we get to the roof" Lionel huffed.

Solntse glanced around before settling her gaze on the broken elevator "I've got a faster way". Lionel followed her gaze.

"Oh hell yes. I love the way you think."

"You love everything about me."

"True." Lionel prized the elevator shaft doors open and shimmied inside. She shuffled to the side and Solntse slid in next to her. She looked down and saw that the elevator itself was only at level below, the steel cables vanished into the darkness of the shaft above. "Yeah, my conscience is telling me that this is a stupid idea and we're gonna fall to our deaths."

"Well we do dangerous, stupid, life-threatening shit for a living so I think we can take this 70% chance of mortal injury and get away with it." Solntse said "Besides, we have a douchebag to catch."

Lionel barked a laugh "Yeah, whatever. Let's do this. James can worry about it later." She grabbed hold of the counterweight cable and dropped her feet from the ledge, letting herself dangle. Solntse sunk the claws on her right hand into the cable, below Lionel and slashed her left hand claws through the steel below her grip. There was a  _ schnick _  as the counterweight was cut away and then they were yanked up into the dark.

Lionel let out a scream of exhilaration as they rocketed through the dark. Solntse sunk her claws in deeper, hoping that the metal didn't give way and send her tumbling to her death. She almost laughed at the thought, a world-class supersoldier assassin dying because she pulled a stupid stunt in an elevator, but then she remembered why she was hurtling through the dark holding onto a piece of metal no thicker than the barrel of her Johnson rifle. There was a jolt and they stopped suddenly as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft, no-longer pulling their cable upwards. They clawed the shaft doors open and ran out onto the roof where a helicopter was beginning to start its engine.

Solntse spotted Lucifer in the passenger seat as the helicopter started lifting into the air "Sepharian is  _ not _  getting away!" she growled. 

"I'll give you a boost." Lionel said, crouching down at the edge of the roof. Solntse sprinted towards her, springing lightly onto Lionel's laced fingers and pushing off as she launched her into the air. She grabbed a skid and swung herself up, tearing the door of the passenger side and throwing the wide-eyed HYDRA commander down before jumping down herself.

There was a rippling crack and Lucifer screamed as he hit the tarmac and shattered his femurs. Solntse stalked towards him. "Galileio! Galileio!" He shouted desperately,

"Sorry, but I can't hear you. Not so  _ tame _  now am I?" She spat, seizing him by the wrist and lifting him off the ground. "I'm not your  _ pet.  _ Not your  _ soldier _ . Not your  _ asset."   _ She hissed, tightening her grip on his wrist and feeling the bones slowly splinter and the hot blood run down her hand. He cried out, kicking at Solntse and trying to escape but she was like iron. "You see how it feels? What it's like to be held captive and hurt." Solntse released her grip on his pulverised wrist and he fell to the ground sobbing, Lucifer Sepherian deserved no mercy. She grasped his elbow and slowly sank her claws into the back of the joint, he shrieked and thrashed involuntarily as his muscles spasmed. "I just speared the third most sensitive group of nerves in the body. More commonly known as the funny bone. Now you know what it feels like, you know a fraction of what I felt when you ordered your technicians to test my pain tolerance." Solntse's voice cracked when she remembered the endless months she spent being sliced apart and forced back together under harsh white lights.

"I guess you'll never fully understand how much pain I suffered. But you will know what it's like to die."

Solntse plunged her claws into his neck and tore his throat open, Lucifer gurgled, choking on his own blood before his corpse hit the ground with a wet thump. Lionel gently put her hand on the gore-splattered Solntse's shoulder "C'mon, let's go. James will be waiting." She said and Solntse nodded, taking Lionel's hand and following her out and away from the HYDRA base.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionel and Sol have escaped and meet Bucky. They go to there "secret hideout" cabin and talk about food and bicker. Good times.

Chapter 6  
“Oi, James! Get your ungrateful arse out here and help me carry Sol inside.” Lionel’s voice called from outside the hut. 

“Huh?” he called back, not hearing her over the pouring rain.

“Get your fat ass into gear and help me with my dead girlfriend!”

“What!” Bucky shouted in panic, running out towards Lionel’s voice. He spotted her dragging the gore splattered body of Solntse over her shoulder into their hut. 

“What happened?!” he asked in panic as he ran up to Lionel, feeling Sol’s neck for a pulse. 

“She’s fine you idiot! She is just sleeping about as heavily as Odin.” Lionel said, lying the unconscious Sol on the mattress and snatching some dry clothes out of her backpack on the floor to get changed. 

“Oh. Right.” he replied. “Should have known.”

“Though if you were wondering about the blood, it’s not her’s. We stopped off to fulfill revenge.” she said giving him a maniacal grin.

Bucky sighed “Of course you did. But I can’t say the blood was unexpected, Sol does tend to get messy very quickly.” He pulled out a packet of rations and tossed it to Lionel.

“Ugh, why do we keep this stuff? It’s less flavoursome than pulped cardboard” Lionel grimaced at the food.

“Ugh, where am I?” Sol mumbled, still half asleep.

“In the hut. Obviously you decided to take a nap on the way back and I had to carry you.” Lionel said, peeved at Sol’s habits.

“Well I’m sorry, your majesty. I think you would have passed out too if you had been strapped to a wall for more than 48 hours.” she said sarcastically.

“Hmm, your majesty is a very nice pronoun. Thank you.”

“Oh, shut up. You won’t get that every day.” she replied.

“Can you two stop bickering?! I’m sick of it!” Bucky said irritably.

“Oh, My sincere apologies father, it won’t happen again.” Sol answered, a cheeky glint in her eye.

“Stuff you and the sarcastic Barnes gene!” Bucky said, annoyed. “What am I gonna do with you two?”

“Not pack cardboard for us to eat.” Lionel deadpanned and Sol snickered.

“Well you might actually behave then, but you know we don’t have a large range of food that one can take on a mission without it going off.” he lectured. The two girls groaned simultaneously.

“Ooh! What about beef jerky?!” Sol perked up. “You know I love that.” she mused.

“Sol, you have many things but good taste is not one of them. I still don’t trust you after what happened in Moscow.” 

She sighed. 

“But I like it!” she whined.

“No, anything but that awful thing you call edible. It’s basically shredded car tyres and it tastes like shredded car tyres. Besides, I’ll never kiss you if you eat it.” Lionel countered.

“Do I want to know how you know what car tyres taste like?” asked Bucky.

“No, probably not.” Lionel responded with a smirk.

“Urgh, I’m out of it. I’m going to sleep. We can go find something at the next town in the morning.” Bucky said, stretching out on his sleeping bag.

“Sorry to break it to you but you’ve been ‘out of it’ since 1944.” Lionel said. “Besides, your on first watch.” she flashed her winning smile. Bucky didn’t take it.

“Screw you. But fine, you’re on second watch.” He snickered.

“Ugh! Really?! Can I be on first watch then? Pleeaasee?!” Lionel pouted.

“Nope! You wanted me on first watch. So I’m on first watch and that’s that.” he said with a smirk.

“Urghhhhh! I hate you sometimes!” Lionel groaned and then walked over to Sol and curled up in her arms and pouted until they fell asleep.


End file.
